<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cold nights and past,Warm future. by Cherryplasy11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825649">Cold nights and past,Warm future.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherryplasy11/pseuds/Cherryplasy11'>Cherryplasy11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CountryHumans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Trust Issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:00:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherryplasy11/pseuds/Cherryplasy11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Poland had been terrified of The german family, the only one who he was comfortable around was Germany and that's it...</p><p>So when he and Second Reich get trapped during a snowstorm, Poland finds himself curled in the protective arms of the large man.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reichtangle/Poland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cold nights and past,Warm future.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                  Poland Paled when he looked out the window to see snow stacked well above it. Reichtangle stood still watching the other panic. He would make attempts to calm him but due to their history him hugging and holding the other would cause more harm than good. The country looked back at him before looking out the window. The sun slowly setting down. Reichtangle tapped Poland's arm narrowly missing a hit. He points to the left that was a door. Poland gave him a confused look before going over and opening the door. There was a bed in the middle of the room. Reichtangle walked into the room grabbed a pillow and blanket before leaving. He sat it on the couch which(For a 23-foot tall man) was tiny. He nodded setting the pillow down on the couch. Poland looked at him in shock, He swallowed and went into the bedroom and closed the door. He felt his heart hurt, Why he didn't know but the fact that Reich hadn't tried to do anything made him relived. He swallowed and locked the door...just to be safe...</p><p>Poland laid down on the warm sheets before falling asleep without too much trouble. </p><p> </p><p>                  Poland woke up to the cold air. He groaned setting up, He rubbed his arms, and immediately got up. There had to be a heater somewhere...He walked out after unlocking the door, he turned to the couch to see Reich curled up and shaking. Poland's eyes widened... He walked over and felt the others ar. His eyes widened. The other could be classified as dead! He swallowed. He went to the bedroom and grabbed some blankets. He swallowed and pulled the thin blanket off of The other. He straddled the other's hips before pulling the blankets over his lithe and the other bulky frame he laid down his head barely reaching under the other's neck. Immediate warmth filled him. He smiled and curled up more before pressing a soft kiss to Reich's cheek. He closed his eyes feeling two arms limply hug him close. </p><p> </p><p>Timeskip.</p><p> </p><p>                Reich woke up feeling his neck shoot pain through his body. He made an inaudible groan he felt something on his chest. Looking down he turned red at the adorable sight before him. Poland was asleep, his mouth slightly open as soft breathing was heard, Poland's cheeks were a soft red, and The other's wings were loosely closed. Reich swallowed before curiously running his fingers through the soft feathers that decorated the other wings. His eyes widened as he looked down at the other hearing a soft moan. Turning red he immediately pulled his hand away. "Did I tell you to stop?" Poland said looking at the other. Reich's eyes widened but he continued to gently rub the other's wings. Poland made a purring noise as he sat up and kissed the other's cheek. Reich's cheeks turned red before gently kissing the other's forehead. Poland smiled and curled up on the other's chest.  "Does zis mean ve're on kood terms?" Poland chuckled and nodded. "Yeah." </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>